Electronic systems may include many integrated circuits (IC's) that communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving signals. The signals may experience signal degeneration in the form of signal distortion, such as, inter-symbol interference (ISI). One common way to compensate for such degeneration is to implement an equalizer circuit.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.